The Ice Queen Is Pregnant
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: If you don't know what the title refers to you are not an XF fan... Anyways, what if Mulder's not abducted and finds out some news through the grapevine? Story has some bad lingo that I am sure everyone old enough to read had heard at one point or another. Not too bad or anything graphic. You will know if that changes. Please R&R if you want it to continue. TY!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a what if... what if Mulder had not been abducted and found out Scully was preggers. Some humor, some angst, some romance, some bad words... Nothing sexually graphic... yet... Gasp! Shocking coming from me... but I can write "cleaner". Anyways, please feedback so I know if I should continue this one... I have tons of work. ;)**

* * *

**The X-Files and their characters are not mine. I only like to borrow them from time to time when I am bored and sorely miss the show. :(**

* * *

FBI Headquarters

Washington, DC

5:30pm

Mulder was locked in the stall when he heard a couple of other agents walk in. He hated using the urinals because he hated dealing with the other arrogant SOBs that patrolled the building. And he was, of course, correct. The stall was his safest hideout. He decided to wait before emerging. He heard the two male agents, practically in unison walk to the urinals and zip down their flies.

"Hey, John, did you hear who's pregnant?" said one agent.

"Frank. Come on man. You're worst than a woman," Agent John Davis whined, "I don't care..."

"The Ice Queen!" Frank Williams said all too enthusiastically as he interrupted.

There was a long pause and Mulder stopped breathing... he was pretty sure his heart had stopped too. _No way. Can't be Scully. There has to be another Ice Queen at the FBI. _

"Dana? Dana Scully?" Davis asked all too curious now to hear the gossip. Mulder could not see him but was sure that Williams was nodding all too giddily. "No, shit... Who would wanna knock up the Ice Queen?... Ha! I'm sure his dick would have frozen off!"

The two men chuckled and Mulder clenched his jaw. As angry as he was about the comments, he did not want to be discovered. And in all honesty, he was in too much shock to say anything. So he continued to eavesdrop. The two men were making their way to the sinks as they continued the gossip.

Frank Williams explained his theory about the father, "Come on, John. It HAS to be Spooky's!"

"Ha, maybe it's one of Spooky's aliens!" the other man laughed. "All kidding aside though... where on Earth did you hear this crap anyways?"

At this point Mulder was craning his neck so much to hear that it would surely snap off. He just HAD to know where on Earth anyone would get the wild notion of a knocked up Scully!

"Well, Susan says that every morning, for the past couple of months she has been seeing Dana run into the women's room with 'morning sickness' before she heads down to the basement..."

"Ha, maybe she's just nauseous that she has to work with Ol'Spooky!" John said. Mulder was pretty sure he was about to kill this asshole. _Fucking little prick, I'll show you Spooky._

"Anyways, Betty also said she has seen her make several trips to the restroom and that she's wearing looser clothing..."

At this point the two agents voices trailed off as they exited the bathroom and Mulder was still rooted to the stall. _How can I not see this? She has been later to the office... She has been taking more breaks and refusing coffee... She has been wearing unflatteringly large clothing... I'd never tell her, but she has filled out... But... What the fuck?!... If this is true, why hasn't she told ME?!_

The more he thought about it the angrier Mulder got. By the time he made it to the office, Mulder was livid. He burst through the door and Scully was leaning across the desk, looking at some files.

"Are you PREGNANT?!" he yelled at her accusingly. He noticed her body stiffen, not just by the surprise that he walked in suddenly, but of the completely unexpected accusation. She snapped around to look at him, her mouth hanging open... "Well? ARE you?" he asked impatiently his hands on his hips.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and Mulder noticed she was shaking with the obvious effort to restrain her emotions. "Wha... Who... Wha-Where?"

"I heard it in the men's room! Is it true?" he said boring his eyes into her.

Her chest was heaving now and her eyes were filling with tears. Her face was really flush and she was very upset. "I am NOT... I am NOT having this conversation with you here," she said looking down and away from him. She gathered the files and was walking past him and out the door.

He grabbed her by her blazer sleeve and growled at her, "ANSWER me, damn it!"

Her icy blue eyes snapped up to meet his. He saw her jaw set and he knew she was getting pissed off fast. It only infuriated him more. "I'll talk to you tonight..." she began, struggling to pull her arm away but he held fast.

"Do you have any idea how much it sucks to hear others say shit behind your back and to find out that your partner and best friend is keeping a HUGE secret from you?!" his anger softened as his grip did. He felt defeated. "Scu... Dana, I just want to know..."

"Yessss," she hissed at him, and walked out past him.

* * *

Paddy's Bar

Washington, DC

11:03pm

He tried calling her for four hours and she refused to answer. He couldn't believe it. Scully was pregnant. He did the only thing he knew how to do when Scully shut him out. He drank... a lot. Mulder was not a drinker, but when he did drink, it was almost always to get shitfaced. He reflected on the situation and still was in shock. He could not wrap his brain around the possibilities and the more he drank the less his brain comprehended.

Last year, she approached him and asked him to help her get pregnant. He was the only person she would ever ask and he agreed. Truth was, he felt guilty for all the shitty things that had befallen Scully because of his quest. He felt like he owed it to her... then again. He also realized he was acting selfishly. He never told her... but he WANTED to have a baby with her and only her... maybe it would cement their bond... Maybe they could cross the line... But he told her... HE told HER that he did not want helping her get pregnant to come between them... he never explained it was because he did not want the FAILURE to come between them...

Sure enough, three months ago she told him their last chance failed... He left her alone... to give her space and got shitfaced that night... then he went back to her place and they fucked. Neither of them spoke of it... It "NEVER happened" and everything went back to normal... They never became intimate again... and now... NOW... she IS pregnant... _I have to see her._

* * *

Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

1:15am

She could not sleep. She tried and tried but she could not sleep. How anyone knew she was pregnant was beyond her. She tried to be so discrete. She did not want to tell a soul because as excited as she was, she was also scared shitless. She had only told her mom last week when she entered her second trimester. And her mom was very upset she had not told her sooner. Then again her mother was also upset that she would not tell her HOW she got pregnant. She did not really lie though... Scully doesn't know HOW... She knew WHO... but not HOW... and now Mulder finds out through the grapevine...

How was she supposed to tell him? He already told her he only wanted to do it for her... to make HER happy. He did not want the pregnancy to "come between" them. She took that as his cue that this was HER baby and HER responsibility. But the way he reacted today, when he found out, scared her. It was almost like he wanted it to fail, so he would not have a child floating around. Now she was more sure than ever that he needed no part in the pregnancy, birth, and raising of their... HER child.

There was a knock on the door and she knew it was him. He had tried her all night and she just could not talk to him. She was not going to get up and answer the door and cursed to herself when she heard him let himself in anyways. She decided to feint sleep. _Maybe he'll leave._

She felt him staring at her on the bed from her doorway. He stood there for a while. Her eyes squeezed shut as she refused to open them, even as she felt him approach. He was drunk and she knew it. He plunked down on the bed next to her and began to undress. She stiffened. _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

Her eyes flung open and he looked at her with anguish. "Scu-Scully, I just wanna lay down... not gonna try anything... I just wan-t to hold you... and sleep this fuckin' buzz off," he said. He was in his boxers and undershirt and crawled underneath her sheets. He did not creep closer to spoon with her until he noticed her body relax at his explanation. She knew he couldn't try anything on her anyways. He'd pass out before he could. She had never seen him this piss drunk.

She sighed, "Mulder, I'm sorry... but seeing how upset you are is why I did not tell..."

He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I'm upset because you didn't tell me... not because you're pregnant..." he kissed the shell of her ear and then slowly ran his hand down to feel the swell of her belly. He sucked in a breath and held it. He was surprised he could feel the small roundness.

Tears filled her eyes and she held his hand still. She knew it was time. She answered his unasked questioned, "13... 13 weeks." Her voice was a soft whisper.

He hummed and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. He smacked his lips a few times near her ear and then she felt the change in his breathing. He was out. She sighed her frustration. Not knowing what was happening or what would happen next. She only knew she had to take it one day at a time. Scully snuggled closer to his warmth and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

11:15am

Mulder began to stir. His head pounding. He could smell her and the strong scent of coffee that permeated the air. He slowly pried open his eyes and groaned. She was standing there, hovering over the bed with a mug of coffee for him.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Gaaah-wwwd, close the blinds," he groaned squeezing his eyes shut tighter and burying his head in her pillows. Filling his nose with Scully-scent, he could hear her sigh and walk over to shut the blinds.

When he sensed the extra darkness in the room he, very slowly, sat up and leaned against her headboard. He opened his eyes and watched her walk to the side of the bed and sit down. She opened her hand and offered him some ibuprofen and a small glass of water. Once he swallowed she handed him the black coffee. "How do you feel?" she asked as she faced him. He just stared at her like she was a complete moron for asking and she rolled her eyes. "You know I never told you to get shitfaced..."

"You also never told me you were pregnant with my kid," he said swallowing the bile that rose to his throat with his sip of coffee. He could not drink it. He felt his stomach flip and push the mug away towards her.

She sighed, again. Something she was doing more now that she ever remembered. She placed the mug down on the nightstand and locked her eyes with his half-lidded ones. "Mulder, I am sorry... I knew you were going to find out and I wanted to be the..."

"You should have told me as soon as you found out," he accused. He realized he needed to argue in hushed tones or his head would surely split. God, he was an asshole.

"Would you have gotten this shitfaced?" she cut back.

He sat their silently for a moment. He really did not want to argue with her, but this was so HUGE. So important... It would change everything and change nothing at the same time. "Scully, even if it was not MY..." he waved at her stomach and they both looked down as the small swell. "You'd think I would be one of the first to know!... I would expect it..."

"Mulder," she protested and he raised his hand up to keep her from speaking.

"I'm your working partner!... Hell, I'm your FRIEND... Dana, there's NO good reason for you to keep this..."

"I'm scared!" she sobbed looking towards the wall.

He felt like such an ass... He reached over and grabbed her shoulder. He winced at the pain in his head from the simple movement of shifting forward. "I am sure you are... I am, too," he confessed. "Scully, we are in this together," he said softly and she turned to look at him questioning. "You know we are," he confirmed. He scooted up further to sit up straight and then groaned loudly. She just laughed and it broke the tension.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm sorry... We'll talk later... Sleep it off..." she said patting his shoulder. Before she stood he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait," he said hoarsely. "Stay here with me..."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, sir. I have things to do this fine Saturday... Besides," she said standing and stretching. She placed her hands on her lower back to crack it, causing her tummy to jut out. It clung to her t-shirt and Mulder could not help but stare. She turned to him and smiled. "I can not sleep anymore... My back hurts..."

"I'll give you a back-rub," he said licking his lips and still staring at her tummy.

"As tempting as that may be... Mulder, you would suck at a back-rub right now... I'm going to see my mom and run a few errands... When you are done being a boozer you can go ahead and take a shower here... You have some clothes here from... 'THAT night'..."

His eyes snapped up to lock with hers. It was the first time either of them mentioned "THAT night". She was acknowledging it. He nodded softly and she smiled. "Th-thanks, Scully... for not making me feel like an ass..."

"You are an ass, Mulder," she said all too matter of factly.

He smacked his lips in distaste, "Yeah, well..."

"You're welcome," she said before leaving him alone for the day.

* * *

Mulder woke up four hours later and got up to shower and change. He had to admit he felt a hell of a lot better, although now he felt even more nauseous on his empty stomach. He raided her fridge and had a quick bite to eat. Toast and some cheese was good. He downed a couple of tall glasses of water and walked back to her room. He would have tidied up the mess he made but she had taken care of it before she left this morning. The least he could do was make her bed. He did that and then picked up his cell and punched her number.

"Scully," she said.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi, feeling better?"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you... I am... uh... heading out now," he said gesturing in her room. Even though he knew she could not see him.

"Oh," she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"But, I uh," he began. He knew he needed to talk to her some more... "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"That would be nice, Mulder," she said after a long pause.

"Ok, I'm going to go home and I'll be back to pick you up at 8...?"

He could actually hear her smiling through the receiver. "That sounds great, Mulder... but, you think we can go out around 7?" she asked sheepishly.

"Hungry?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah... major appetite increase..." she said seriously.

"Yeah, Agent Scully, I have been noticing you looking a little plumper," he teased and there was dead silence. "Oh, shit, Scully... I..."

Then she laughed. "It's ok, I know you did not mean it in a bad way..."

"Sorry," he muttered. "I... I'll see you, later..."

* * *

**Okies, I split it into two chapters so far. Even though I essentially am posting them together. Please R&R. Or I'll stop writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so please R&R Because this story is not necessarily finished... Unless you wants it to be.**

* * *

He called her a half-hour before he would pick her up to dress "smart casual". They were going to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy, he insisted, but not a t-shirt and jeans kinda place. She felt butterflies in her stomach. For a second she thought she was feeling the baby, but realized that it was only the size of a peach and was still too small to be felt. It was definitely nerves. This was a date. She was going on a date with Mulder... Ironically, they had already had sex and she was knocked up with his baby, but she still felt anxious.

"Relax, Dana," she chided herself as she repeatedly checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a new flowing silk top with large pink and orange flowers. It tied around her waist. She wore a pair of tan linen pants and she knew she did not look pregnant at all. Although, her face was glowing. She decided not to cover up with make up and opted to do some eye liner and a soft shade of lipstick. She also did not bother blow-drying her hair straight, leaving her hair to fall in soft waves across her face. Her last thought was to wear flats. Something she never did around Mulder because she knew she was an elf compared to him. Tonight, however, she did not mind. She wanted to be comfortable and she wanted to be different. She also knew deep down inside she did not have to impress Mulder. He has seen her in all sorts of states of dress, as she had him. She checked herself one last time when she heard the knock on the door.

When she opened the door Mulder stood holding two bottles of champagne in each hand. Only Mulder would bring an inappropriate gift. She noticed he was wearing a pair of dark brown chinos with loafers and a olive green button down shirt. She raised her eyebrows and motioned to the bottles. "Plan on getting shitfaced again all by yourself?"

He moved inside past her and lifted the bottles, "No... these are for us... to share..."

"Mulder, I can't drink... and after last night and this morning you shouldn't..." A large grin spread across his face and he chuckled. She raised her eyebrow, "What?"

He lifted the first bottle for her inspection. "It's non-alcoholic sparkling cider," he laughed. "Figured, we could toast tonight with this one... and then..." he raised the other bottle and she saw it was a full strength expensive bottle of bubbly. His face went very serious as he looked at her and continued, "this can be opened to celebrate when he's born... or she." He said, acknowledging the other possibility. Then his eyes widened and he paused, considering the OTHER possibility. "It is ONE baby, right?"

She laughed through tears watching his panic face. He had aroused so many emotions in her at the gestures that she could not help laugh at how he was processing everything. "I don't know, Agent Mulder... does the possibility of multiples scare you?" she teased.

"More than alien probes, Scully," he said dryly.

"Come on," she laughed dragging him out of the apartment, "The babIES are hungry," she teased cruelly. Seeing him tense again, she laughed and raised her finger to indicate that it was only ONE.

The restaurant he selected was steakhouse. As much as he wanted to take her to a pub or a seafood restaurant, he was not sure what the hell a pregnant woman could eat. A steakhouse felt like the best option. Besides, he knew he wanted a nice and quiet place they could sit. He remembered that this place had intimate little booths in the back that would allow them privacy. He knew this from a date he had been on 4 years ago... something Scully did not have to know about.

They sat in silence while they ordered, but they did seem to be smiling an awful lot at each other. She never remembered seeing his so handsome. The color of the shirt made his eyes look a million times greener and she could see the start of his chest hair with the top two buttons of the shirt undone. He reeked of sex appeal and it was quickly turning her into goo. She had been attracted to him for all the years they worked together, an attraction she knew he also had for her, but it was a silent pact they had that it would never come up... except that ONE night.

She was devastated and needed him. She knew he needed her and they fucked. It was pity, comfort, sorrow, and it was only once. When he left the next day, they did not want to talk about it. They didn't talk about. Wasn't their motto, deny everything? Oh no wait, it was 'the truth is out there'. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" he said, startling her.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed... she looked into her water glass and stared at the 'very interesting' lemon curl at the bottom.

"What, Scully?" he prodded, reaching his hand across to her and placed it lightly on hers.

She looked up at him. He was smiling encouragingly at her, even though she could see the panic in his face begin anew. She returned the smile reassuringly to him. Before she could voice her thoughts, the waiter came with their dinners. They thanked their waiter and Mulder turned to her intently. Still waiting to hear what was on her mind.

"Mulder, what do you want?" she asked softly.

"Seeing as I already ordered dinner... I take it you're not asking about food..." he said, staring down at his steak. _Please don't lose your appetite, _he thought to himself.

"I just need to know what YOU are thinking," she said, her voice still soft.

He laughed, "Oh, Scully, all I ever want to know is what YOU are thinking!"

She beamed at him, "I asked you first."

He sighed and smiled at her. Relaxing again. "I want so much, Scully..."

"From me... from US..." she clarified.

"Whatever you'll give me," he said.

"That's a cop out, Mulder," she admonished and he raised his shoulders. "Ok, then... hypothetically, If I gave you anything and everything you wanted... what would that entail...?"

"Now, THAT is a cop out," he emphasized with a bit of steak. He figured if he was chewing it would buy him time to beat around the bush.

"So, sue me," she stated flatly, with a hint of Scully-challenge.

He swallowed and took a sip of water before turning back his attention to her. She was fixed on his face and knew that she was going to wait patiently. "Dana... Scully..."

"Good, Fox... Dana Scully... that is my name..." she said sarcastically and waved her hand in a gesture for him to continue.

He clenched his jaw in resolve. "I want to have everything we have... and everything we don't."

"Can you please be a bit more cryptic?"

"You're not making this easy on me, my dear..."

"Fine, we are partners, and friends... and now I'm pregnant..."

"I want a relationship," he blurted.

"Mulder," she protested.

"You ASKED. So I told you... I want a deeper relationship from you."

She licked her lips nervously and that only make him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "We have a deep relationship. I can not trust you more with anything..."

"I want to have SEX with you!" he said a little too loudly and got a few eyes from around the restaurant. How odd it looked for a first date and he was demanding they get laid.

"Well... that was refreshing..." she said looking down in embarrassment.

He was getting very frustrated, very fast. "Listen, we are already work spouses..."

"We are what?" she asked curiously at his term.

"Dana, I spend more of my waking life around you that without. I trust you with my life... I have an intimacy with you beyond what I have ever had with anyone else... You are the most wonderfully complex woman I know... you are now caring OUR baby..."

Her lip quivered and eyes watered. "Mulder," she chocked out and he clutched her hands.

"Wait, I'm on a roll... I NEED you, Scully... I always have... but now I need ALL of you. I want to be... a family... I want to have sex with you... make love... and even fuck... you... That's the everything we have and don't..." he laughed now and it sounded a bit maniacal to her ears. "That is the only thing we DON'T have!" It was as if he couldn't shut up now and he only continued to ramble, "Hell, we already had sex, and it was... God, I need more!... That was a cruel taste of what it would be like to be with you and that was three long months ago... and I can't forget... I can't keep pretending it did not happen!... Much less now!" He stared accusingly at her and craned his neck to stare at her belly with accusation as well.

She did not know what to say. She was so very glad he had lowered his voice to a reasonable hush, but it was still a lot to take in and she was anxious being surrounded by so many people. She had managed to finish most of her dinner during his rant and raised her arm straight into the air "Check, please!"

He walked her back to the apartment after driving in silence 45minutes in Saturday night traffic back to her building. She unlocked her door and he sighed, "Scully, I am so sorry about how I spoke..." He was motioning his arms all over the place when she turned to him.

"Mulder, shut up and come inside," she opened the door and extended her arm so he would proceed. He walked past her with his head down and tail between his legs.

She closed the door and sat down on the couch beckoning him to her. He sat down a close, but safe distance, from her. "You look beautiful, by the way," he added.

Her lips curled up in a weak smile, "Thank you, Mulder... but that's not why I told you to come in..."

"You really want to talk more?" he asked a little too hopeful.

She nodded, "Mulder, what you said at the restaurant is completely valid. I know that is the only thing missing from our relationship... but as committed as I am to you and to us on an emotional level... I am also committed to our work... our goals... our crusade..."

"Scully, if you are trying to turn me down nicely, I get the point," he added dryly.

"Mulder, we need to figure this out... together... we need to deal with this at work too..."

"Can I ask you a stupid question?" he said and she sensed the anger behind the words.

She swallowed hard, "What?"

"How did you expect to explain your pregnancy at work?... Were you going to tell anyone that the baby is mine?"

"That's two stupid questions," she said in a futile attempt at levity.

"Seriously, Dana! I mean, when you first asked me to father your child, what the hell were you planning?"

Now she was getting angry. "I don't know, Mulder... I guess the same thing I was thinking when I found out I WAS pregnant. That it is nobody's business!" She was breathing heavily and stared at him now. God, he can make her so angry.

"You can't go out on the field anymore," he stated and her eyes became wild.

"What?!... Why the hell not?!"

"Oh come on!... It's too dangerous and I refuse to put you or the baby at risk... And yeah, maybe I am proud and WANT people to know we are having a baby!"

She did not know how much angrier she could get and felt the anger begin to diffuse as she began to rationalize that he was right. "Mulder, having a baby..."

"Makes us complicated. It makes the work complicated... It makes any relationship or non-relationship between us complicated... We have the same chance being split up at work with the baby alone, that we do if we had a romantic relationship..."

They both sat in silence for a good five minutes processing everything. "You're right, Mulder."

"Come again?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, shocking, isn't it?... But... You. Are. Right... Having a baby complicates things... Even if we kept it all a secret and never confessed to being involved and that this is your baby... it will change us..."

"I'm sorry, Dana, but if your think for a second that we can ignore the elephant in the room... Sorry, I don't mean you..." he said and she punched him in the chest for that. "Ow!... What I mean is, if you ask me to deny paternity to others... it will be horribly difficult for me... I can do it... but I will be extremely over protective and that will not be denied."

"You think Skinner will let us work together?" she asked, suddenly very sadly.

"Scully, I want you to go back to Quantico and medicine..."

"What?!"

"I feel that you can help me best if you are out of harms way... you can still do my autopsies," he added hoping she would not get pissy.

"Mulderrrrr," she growled. "I am still your partner! I want to go out on the field..."

"Ok, fine..."

"No. Don't you say fine and then think about how you'll just ditch me when the time is right!"

Defeated, he rubbed his nose and took his time before looking up and locking eyes with her, "Scully, this baby... OUR baby... is a miracle." Her icy blue eyes softened so minutely that, if it wasn't for all his years behind the cold stare, he would have missed it. He smiled a soft and sad in return and continued, "You were barren. This baby shouldn't be, but it is! That's... that's greater than any X-file we have ever investigated... I want to keep you both safe... let me hunt aliens with a flashlight and a butterfly net," he added a lopsided grin and she couldn't help smirk and walk into his waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Scully..."

She looked up at his, her eye brimming with tears. Mulder always knew how to make her cry. No one else really could but around him it was so hard not to let the ice crack. And to top it off she was already a bundle of uncontrollable hormones. "I love you, too."

His eye watered and he laughed "Yeah?... You love ol' Spooky?"

She chuckled in return, "Yeah..."

"That's the first time we've said it," he said in awe.

"Yes. But I've always known... Mulder, you've always gone beyond a partner to me..."

He swooped down and kissed her lips and she immediately softened into him. He felt the small swell of her belly against his crotch and couldn't resist the urge to tease, "Geez, how on earth did I miss that thing!"

* * *

**So this could end here... Or it could go on... Y'all decide and let me know. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am pleasantly surprised that I have had requests to continue this story. As we know, there is a lot that can happen during pregnancy and how Scully needs to handle work and family, etc. **

**On another note, I myself am in my first trimester. I can easily think of many humorous tales of the ups and downs of pregnancy. I also thought it could be fun to learn their baby's sex when I find out mine in March. (I already have two boys, so unless my husband can make a girl, we may still have them expecting a William! Lol). **

**Anyways, on to the story...**

* * *

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Later that night

"Ow! Ow! OwOwOwwww!"

Mulder jerked up in the dark, his hair sticking up every which way, reaching for Scully who was near sobs. "What happened?! Are you Ok?"

She patted his hand, wincing, as she tried to get up from the bed, "I'm fine," she cringed.

"Yeah, you don't sound fine," he said reaching for the lamp. The light flooded the room, temporarily blinding them both.

"No, really... stupid loosening ligaments," she groaned, rubbing the sides of her groin. She noticed he was looking at her funny and she laughed despite her discomfort. "Sorry, Mulder. It's just that everything begins to grow, stretch, and loosen and if you move to quickly, it hurts."

"Then don't move," he said obviously.

She gave him the eyebrow and smiled, the pain significantly subsiding, "I have to pee."

His mouth formed an O and he nodded, letting her climb off the bed, this time he noticed she moved very slowly. After she retreated to the bathroom, he checked the time. "4:03," he groaned. Plopping back down.

He had been sleeping so well and she scared the crap out of him. They had spoken a little longer after their "date" and she invited him to stay. Promising him they'd talk some more and grab some breakfast in the morning. He realized he had never been around a pregnant woman... well other than his mom when he was 3 and that lady in Florida that had that baby during the hurricane... But this was the first time he would get to experience the "joys" of pregnancy. And from the little he knew and could sense, it was more the outcome that was joyous than the journey.

Scully came out of the restroom and was heading towards her kitchen, she stopped, and called to him, "Hey, Mulder?... Would you like some water?"

"Water?" he said to himself before getting up and following her. "Scully, didn't you just get up in the middle of the night with a strong urge to pee?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm still thirsty... Want some?" she said offering him a glass while she drank hers.

"I have a lot to learn about this don't I?" he said taking the cup and laughing.

"Yup," she said raising her glass to him in cheers.

* * *

Mulder was awoken again at 8:35 in the morning to the sound of a hurling Scully. Apparently, knowing he would try to check on her, she locked the door. He sighed and knocked, "You Ok?"

He heard the toilet flush before she responded, "Yeah... gimme a minute." He heard the sink and what sounded like her vigorously brushing her teeth.

When she walked out her cheeks were flushed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You sure you're ok? You look flushed and that sounded... is it normal?" he asked, a bit horrified.

She chuckled, "The flush," she said motioning to her face, "is what most people think is 'the glow'... it's usually sweat, acne, and spending the morning with your head in the toilet... And that you just heard is ideally supposed to disappear by the second trimester... not yet for me," she said with a firm nod. Ironically, Mulder realized she looked more comfortable with the prospect of all that than he did.

"And it's normal?" he asked skeptically.

She laughed, "Yes, it is... I promise... now go ahead and get ready. I need to eat before I get sick again."

* * *

They went out to a diner a bit out of the city. Mulder hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the block, and was surprised that she responded with an arm around his waist. She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

At the diner Scully ordered some scrabbled eggs, toast, and a glass of low-fat chocolate milk. Mulder ordered a huge stack of blueberry pancakes, coffee, and a side of bacon. Scully kept stealing pieces of his bacon and he chuckled.

"I never see you eat bacon," he said shaking his head in amusement.

"You've also never seen me pregnant," she said after swallowing the crispy piece.

"Should I order another side?"

"No, because I'll regret it later," she said going back to her toast.

He nodded as he chewed his mouthful of pancakes. He took a sip of coffee and began asking some of the more pressing questions on his mind, "So who else knows about this?"

She drank some milk, quickly wiping away her mustache, "My mom, my OB, and you... the rumors, although accurate, are just rumors in that I haven't told anyone..."

He got very quiet and serious, "Were you really not going to tell me?"

"Mulder..."

"Scully, it's just so hard for me to think you couldn't trust..."

"I DO trust you," she said reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "Mulder, I told you I was scared..."

"Yeah, I know... it still hurts... I mean was I supposed to find out when you looked like you were smuggling a watermelon?"

She shook her head at his comment, "No... I was just thinking about how and when... like when I knew the sex..."

His eyes lit up. "You want to know the sex?"

"Well, I mean I thought it would be a nice surprise to keep a secret, but I also thought if you knew before the baby came, you wouldn't be as pissed," she looked down at her plate of eggs.

"No... I told you I'm only pissed you didn't tell me and I found out because of those morons..." They both stared at each other for a while until Scully reached for his bacon again. "Geez, woman! Let me just order more."

"Don't, it's bad for you," she smirked. "Anyways, we can learn the sex in a few weeks... and I was thinking... now that we are..."

"Together," he offered.

She nodded, "that we can tell my family... I asked them to all come home for the holidays."

Mulder cringed at the prospect of announcing the baby to the family along with the sex and the father, particularly to Bill. "Do I have to be there?" he said stirring the now cold remnants of his coffee.

"Damn it, Mulder! Do you want to be a part of this or not?! You said you wanted us to be a family and have a relationship and now you're backing out?!" she was pissed and Mulder was shocked silent from the outburst.

"Scully, I..."

"No, Mulder... I get it... all that crap you said last night about loving me and wanting us to be happy together and... and..." she began crying and Mulder was baffled.

He got up and sat next to her and pulled her close, "God, Scully, I was just kidding. I'm just not looking forward to Bill," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Mulder, I'm sorry... I'm just... hormonal," she said looking up, her blue eyes watery.

"Jesus... I'm sorry... Truly... I didn't mean to upset you... You just reminded me I have to deal with your brother." He caressed her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He could see her harden.

"Oh believe me. Bill better not interfere with my happiness or I'll lose it."

"I can see that," he quipped. He kissed her cheek and gave her another hug until he felt her relax. "So what have you told your mom?" He asked pulling back and sliding his plate and mug to him and hie new seat. Luckily, the waitress refilled him with some more coffee. He now knew he was going to need extra caffeine to keep his wits about and watch what he said. He always knew Scully could be very sweet, but don't cross her. He was just beginning to see that a pregnant Scully was something not to mess with.

"Well, I told her that I was pregnant and that I was still just as surprised as she was. And that I was keeping it quiet until I learned that everything was OK... Needless to say she had a lot of questions and was not pleased I held off for 3 months..." she watched him nod his understanding.

"So, I assume she asked how?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but I don't know how..."

He looked at her like she sprouted another head. "Uh, Dr. Scully... when a man and a woman-OW!" He rubbed his newly pinched arm.

"What I mean is that I am not sure if it was that the egg did catch from our artificial attempt... or... the more natural way," she said blushing.

"What are you going to tell you family?"

"What do you mean?" she said pushing her food away, having decided she was done.

"I mean are we telling them we have been together and decided to have a baby? That you just asked me to give you some of my best swimmers in a cup..."

"How romantic," she added dryly.

He paused and continued ahead, "Or the truth..."

"Which is?" she said looking up at him hopefully,

"That we have had feelings for each other for a long time, decided to try the artificial route, and ended up 'together' after what we were told was the final failed attempt..."

She smiled pensively, then laughed, "Either version, Bill won't like it..."

He smacked his lips, "Exactly, why I asked if I had to be there for the announcement."

* * *

**Ok. I have been busy busy and wanted to at least give a little more. Hopefully you all are still interested! **

**Please review! TIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I literally had this argument in the morning with my husband. I also thought it was completely appropriate to show the high emotional reactions of a pregnant woman. I'm calm now. Lol. And no, this was the essence of the conversation, not exactly the situation. I obviously needed it to fit the story and characters.**

* * *

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Tuesday 7:42am

"I can't believe you would say that!" Scully was furious and staring at a very flustered Mulder walking around her apartment hurrying to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Scully... I mean, if you want to be that kind of mother, by all means. But do not ask me to infringe upon my child's freedom of expression... I just don't have it in me," he said with finality. Hoping this was truly the end of the discussion. They had a meeting to go to and he was now thinking it was stupid to have stayed at her apartment. They were going to be late if she kept this up.

"It's about being appropriate! Not restricting expression!" she still couldn't believe after last night how Mulder could be so damn dense. Oh yeah, he was being a man. Yesterday, Mulder made the grand mistake of looking at another woman. Mind you, she was young and cute, but she also had her tits hanging out, all while wearing, what Scully supposed was a business suit. Now she was hung up on how their child should dress.

"Oh God, why are you still on this? It doesn't matter... The girl wanted to show off some of her... goods... and that's it! She is not the first or last woman to do that!" he threw his hands up in defeat as he walked over to the mirror to adjust his tie; his own example of freedom of expression.

"In a **business** setting?! She has no self-respect!... How can she or anyone take her seriously?... I mean that is how women get sexually harassed or raped!" she thought she was making good points, but of course... it was Mulder.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you believe that crap!" he turned around to stare at her and licked his lips. Amazingly, he had not raised his voice once at her and she was an angry, flustered, yelling mess. She wasn't even partway done getting ready to leave for work. "If a man rapes a woman it's because he has a problem; it's not the woman's fault! You know that, Scully... It's a twisted old mentality that the woman is always to blame and it's her fault for dressing like a 'floozy'."

"I am not saying a woman is completely to blame. What I'm telling you is that, why provoke?...A daughter of mine would never be allowed to 'show her goods', as you so eloquently put it. Especially in a serious business!... A bartender, a stripper, a lingerie saleswoman, the receptionist at a cosmetic surgery firm, even. They can be a little more revealing... it goes with the territory! But to dress inappropriately to school or to a lawfirm or, or... Would you let our son wear baggy pants and his underwear hanging out? Would you let him dress like a thug?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "As long as he isn't a 'thug'-"

"The fact is, you need to portray an image!" she cut him off.

Mulder was now getting really irritated as she followed him into the kitchen for coffee, "Dana, you know damn well that we have seen criminals dressed in business suits! Image doesn't mean shit sometimes!" He sighed and looked at her. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were watery. She was going to cry. "Come on, Scully... Please get dressed so we can go."

"If our son takes Gameboy to school and then we find him dead in a bathroom because someone beat him to death to take his..." tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing heavy.

Mulder rolled his eyes and shook his finger at her, "Ok, now you are comparing apples to oranges."

"I am not! It's the same concept!"

"It's completely different! This is no longer about how the kids dress! This is about them taking things to school they aren't supposed to!"

"It's all about doing inappropriate things that can result in extremely negative outcomes!... You think if our daughter got raped, or our son was mugged that I wouldn't want to see the criminals brought to justice?" Mulder looked at her and pretty sure she was near hyperventilating. The tears were coming out in rivers now, her face was red, and she was fighting sobs. He was starting to worry and wasn't sure if she was actually this adamant about their child's choice of clothing and behavior or if this was exacerbated by the hormones again. Either way, in her condition, he wasn't insane enough to bring it up. But she could sense it in his eyes. She was still determined and raised her voice again to emphasize her point, "but if you think I wouldn't slap them for their inappropriate initial action you are so wrong!"

"We are going to be late! I am not going to argue this insanity with you right now!"

"I hope it's a BOY! You have no idea how bad I hope it's a boy!" she roared slamming her bedroom door in his face. They talked about how it would be sweet to have a little princess, and she hoped that comment hurt him. After everything, Mulder and Scully would love their child. Boy or girl, this baby was their miracle. But she also knew that he wanted a daddy's little girl. Maybe he felt he could protect her better than anyone else. His second chance at protecting Samantha. That whole concept had to be what pissed her off even more this morning. That he would do anything to protect his child, but that he couldn't do something as simple in protecting her by not letting her wear something highly suggestive at a young age? That seemed hypocritical to her.

He approached the room with caution and tapped on the door, "Dana, can we please leave now... Skinner is expecting-"

"I am NOT going!" she spat through the door and her a thud as his head hit the wall in frustration. He tried giggling the handle and was not surprised it was locked. He released it.

"Ok, I'll call him and reschedule... Are you taking the day off or..."

"..."

He sighed and headed out the door. He would just have to try her later.

* * *

**I feel kinda bad for Mulder... I probably did act like a crazy person this morning. But I do worry. Anyways, don't judge my craziness, just tell me if you liked the story! (FYI the meeting with Skinner is to let him know what's going on inside Scully ;))**

**TIA**


End file.
